El Meditarráneo
by Hanniestorm
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Bella Swan vive en Tampa y tiene una relasión con Mike Newton, la cual dan por terminada, ella se va de viaje por el mediterraneo donde concocerá a dos exitosos empresarios italianos que la harán volverse loca y la envolverán en un juego de seducción de no retorno, donde el premio será Isabella.
1. El Comienzo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de** Stephenie Meyer, **la historia me pertenece a** mí.**

Beteado por** Natalie González, **Betas T.E.F ( www . facebook groups /1471530516463364/ ?fref=ts)

**Capítulo 1: **El comienzo.

—Quédate aquí, ¿al menos un tiempo más?— me pidió mientras dirigía sus orbes verdes hacia mí. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué yo? Este barco está lleno de mujeres, no logré evitar evocar los recuerdos de hace un tiempo atrás.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, vengo de Tampa Florida y tengo veintiséis años, hace dos meses me separé de lo que mi fue mi pareja Mike, íbamos a tener un hijo pero cuando de pronto mi embarazo se interrumpió y tuve un aborto natural, ambos quedamos desechos ante la pérdida.

Mike los primeros meses trató de apoyarme como era debido pero poco a poco lo fui alejando, un día llego muy tarde oliendo a alcohol y creo que fue la excusa necesaria para que explotara, me sentía furiosa, quería correr y desaparecerme, estaba sospechando que me engañaba así como también sabía que me lo merecía pero no quería admitirlo, últimamente era una perra con él y no se lo merecía.

Un par de meses estuvimos tratando de rescatar lo que quedaba de la relación, pero me sentía cada vez peor, trabajábamos más y evitábamos vernos solo hasta la hora de dormir, hasta que llegó el momento de sincerarnos.

—Lo siento de verdad Bella, no quería que en ningún momento sucediera. Traté de evitarlo pero no podemos seguir así, conocí a Jessica hace poco tiempo, me escucha y entiende —asentí un poco molesta y fruncí ligeramente mi ceño pero deje que hablara—. No quiero decir que tú no lo haces me has apoyado con la empresa todo este tiempo siendo mi mano derecha, quise alejarme de ella y no lo logré. —esto último lo dijo con su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyándose en sus rodillas, se le veía frustrado y quizás culpable.

Mike era muy guapo con su cabello castaño claro casi rubio, sus ojos azules y cuerpo marcado por el trabajo y ahora su rostro se veía marcado de ojeras igual que a mí, nos estábamos haciendo daño mutuamente.

No sabía que pensar a lo que dijo, me sentía confundida, tenía sentimientos encontrados realmente lo quería, pero lo amaba? La respuesta es no. Lo que dijo a continuación me dejo casi sin habla.

—Escucha, quiero que te quedes con el departamento, ambos tenemos autos y también quiero que te des unas vacaciones. — Alcé mi cabeza inmediatamente.

— ¿Vacaciones? Pero, Mike, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, no puedo dejar todo tirado.

—Eso lo sé, Bella, quiero regalarte unas vacaciones por El Mediterráneo; es en un Crucero, te he visto y se cuán estresada estás, quiero que cambies de ambiente al menos un tiempo, no te hace bueno estar encerrada en la casa y en el trabajo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, quiero que vuelvas a ser Bells, aquella que conocí. — esto lo dejo nervioso, pero sabía a qué se refería. Sentí como pequeñas gotas bajaban de mi rostro empapando mis mejillas en su camino con todo lo que ha pasado y aún sigue preocupándose por mí.

—Mike, perdón por todo lo que he hecho, debo agradecerte por estar a mi lado. — me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a él besando su mejilla y abrazándolo. Él me alzó y me ubicó en su regazo mientras seguía abrazándome.

—Vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, pequeña Bells. — me volvió a llamar por mi apodo, hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Dejé que me consolara un rato más.

Días después él se llevó sus cosas, le agradecí por el viaje y nos despedimos.

Ha pasado un mes, hoy estoy preparando todo para mi viaje en Crucero, tenía que estar a las cuatro de la mañana casi no pude dormir porque me sentía nerviosa, nunca he estado en Europa. Nunca. Sería un vuelo muy largo.

Al bajar de mi taxi fui a registrarme, la secretaria me dio el boleto que Mike dejó preparado y me dirigí a la cafetería ya que estaba con buen tiempo. Tomé una pequeña taza de café y unos pastelitos de naranja. Me senté en la sala de embarque con un libro de bolsillo que compré para el viaje, mientras esperaba a que llamaran mi vuelo.

—Los pasajeros del vuelo 2107 a Roma por favor ingresar abordo. — dijo la voz de una mujer por el altavoz de la sala.

Me fui con mi bolso de mano y mi estómago hecho un nudo tratando de hacer caso omiso a esa sensación. Había una rubia en la entrada chequeando los boletos, vestía un uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca de botones con una falta tubo color azul, arriba de la blusa llevaba una chaqueta roja y un sombrero de azafata color rojo.

—Qué disfrute su vuelo, muchas gracias por volar con nosotros.

Fui a sentarme e inmediatamente me concentré en leer, ¿qué mejor manera de disfrutar un vuelo tardado que leyendo una buena historia?

Luego de horas que se me hicieron interminables llegué al Aeropuerto Fuimiccio en Roma, Al salir un chofer me estaba esperando para llevarme directamente al puerto de Civitavecchia donde embarcaría en el crucero.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan, me llamo Davide y seré su chofer.

—Buenas tardes, Davide, es un placer.

—El placer es el mío. —sonrió amable y le respondí igualmente.

A pesar de que iba a embarcar el crucero estaba un poco triste por no poder visitar Roma como se debía, pero me aliviaba el saber que pronto volvería para visitarlo a como se debe.

Mientras estaba en el coche saqué mi celular para llamar a mi madre e informarle como me encontraba, después de dos tonos pude escuchar su voz.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Ya comiste?— no pude evitar reírme, madres.

—Hola mamá, estoy camino al puerto. Llamaba para decirte que estoy bien, no te preocupes y bueno al parecer Mike se esforzó mucho para que tuviera mis vacaciones, pronto estaré en el barco.

—Me alegro saberlo, hija, espero que lo disfrutes y vivas el ahora, no pienses en nada que no seas tú, te amamos Bella. — Esa era mi madre siempre sabe que decir en el momento correcto.

—También los amo, saluda a Jane de mi parte y dale un beso a papá, trataré de llamarlos luego.

—Claro que lo haré Bella, disfruta. — me repitió y creo que sus palabras me dejaron más tranquila.

Davide me informó que pronto llegaríamos a nuestro destino así que rápidamente marqué para hacer una última llamada, pero Mike no contestó, me envió directo al buzón de voz, luego lo llamaría.

Al llegar el amable chofer me ayudó con el equipaje y fui directo al a hacer mi check in donde me dieron un itinerario de viaje y las llaves de la cabina que era una tarjeta, iría directamente a mi habitación ya que quería dejar mi equipaje y dormir una siesta antes de la cena, hoy visitaría el casino y la discoteca no tenía que perder el tiempo para nada. Mi paraíso empieza hoy.

Al llegar a la cabina me quedé sin habla, era hermosa tenía una gran cama con las colchas color crema y vino, detrás de esta había un gran espejo, habían pinturas rústicas de flores con colores ricos y brillante, una pequeña sala de estar con un sillón color azul rey y una mesa para café de madera oscura, la ubicación de las luces hacía que se sintiera un ambiente muy agradable y lo que más me agradó es que tenía un pequeño balcón donde podías deleitarte viendo el hermoso mar e inhalar su aroma. El sol poco a poco se estaba escondiendo y era algo increíble de ver, salí al balcón, esto es el cielo en la tierra, me sumergí en una agradable paz que hace meses no sentía, en definitiva tendría que agradecerle a Mike.

Luego de pensarlo, no podía descansar ahora, estaba emocionada así que fui a ducharme dejando mi cabello color chocolate bailar en ondas sueltas y un poco de maquillaje para destacar mis ojos y labial durazno, me puse un vestido con escote en v que se anudaba en el cuello y unas sandalias de tacón alto del mismo color, tomé mi cartera y salí para ir al Restaurante.

Mike.

No lo había vuelto a llamar así que antes de salir. Me senté en la gran cama y marqué el número de papá antes.

—Hola, Bells. — Contestó para alegre.

—Hola, papi. —Le respondí, ¿qué? Amaba a mi papá y aunque tenga veintiséis años sigo siendo su niña mimada.

— ¿Cómo la estás pasando, cariño?

—Papá todo está excelente, deberías ver mi habitación, es de ensueño, ni qué decir del balcón que directo al mar, Mike se esmeró mucho para complacerme. — Papá no estaba convencido de mi actual relación con Mike y eso que no sabe lo sucedido con Jessica, eso lo dejamos entre él y yo, nadie más se enteró. Considero que ninguno de los dos estábamos listos para dar el siguiente paso.

—Me alegro que todo vaya bien mi pequeña, llama pronto. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, papá, ya verás que pronto regresaré a Tampa mejor que nunca.

—Eso espero.

Al decir esto colgó. Él se dio cuenta cómo iba decayendo poco a poco y él fue mi pilar para seguir adelante además de Mike, mamá y Jane. De inmediato marqué a Mike.

Quería agradecerle y además saber cómo va la empresa, teníamos un empresa que consistía en el diseño de interiores y luego de separarnos formamos una sociedad y creerán que yo soy la diseñadora, pero se equivocan es Mike, yo me llevo más con los números y la administración de esta, el negocio llevaba en el mercado cuatro años y no nos iba nada mal.

—Hola, cariño.

—Mike.

— ¿Está todo en orden? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, bueno, solo quería llamar para agradecerte por las vacaciones, es todo tan increíble.

—De eso se trata, Bella, disfrútalo al máximo.

—Gracias, y bueno, ¿cómo va todo en Tampa?—pregunté desviando el tema a la empresa, dejé trabajo adelantado y si requería de mi para manejar algo traía mi laptop, debía ser previsora.

—No te preocupes por nada, ya estamos por finalizar el proyecto de familia Gómez, está prácticamente terminado, además revisamos el bosquejo de la casa de la señora Kunis que estaremos empezándolo a finales de la próxima semana y debo decir que está encantada con el diseño, funcionaron la ideas que me diste —puntualizó, la verdad que cuando fuimos a ver la casa de la señora Kunis quedé impresionada tenía potencial, pero le faltaban detalles y se iba a reformar un poco para darle otro enfoque no muy distinto al que tenía pero si mejorado—. Dejaste todo tu trabajo hecho y adelantado, diviértete y deja de pensar en trabajo no creo que sea tan malo dirigiendo una empresa yo solo por unos días, no es como si de fuera a hundir sin ti. —dijo lo último bromeando.

—Disculpa, Mike— respiré para aliviarme—. Sé que eres excelente en tu trabajo, pero sabes como soy. —dije riendo avergonzada.

—Cálmate, Belly Bells, y respira—se burló de mí—. Ahora te ordeno que cuelgues y disfrutes.

—Bien, hasta luego, que la pases bien con Jessica.

—Yo, eh…— no supo que decir, sabía que lo había descubierto.

Tomé Nuevamente mi cartera, era hora de disfrutar mi estancia en este magnífico mega barco.


	2. A Jugar

**Los personajes pertencesen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Nota: Chicas les doy gracias por los fallows y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz y en cuanto pueda subo el tercer capítulo, aunque por ahora no tengo reviews espero tenerlos pronto, besos.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Bajé lentamente por las escaleras modernas del Hall, es todo tan impresionante, podría quedarme aquí por siempre, suspiré, Eso sería como un sueño.

El lugar era muy llamativo y a la vez elegante, el techo tenía una especie de techado de vidrio y en el centro de está había un arreglo de varios metros con flores inmensas, en el centro debajo de las grandes y coloridas flores artificiales está un hermoso y elegante piano de cola negro y alrededor de este hay varias mesas y sillones acomodados proporcionalmente para dar un ambiente agradable.

Estaba aquí sin saber qué hacer, no sabía dónde se encontraba el restaurante, iba a caminar hacía la recepción para que me dieran información pero vi varias personas esperando, supongo que eran turistas igual de perdidos que yo. Vi dos hombres conversando de espaldas a mí, así que mejor les preguntaría a ellos.

-Buenas noches-se dieron la vuelta al escuchar mi voz- podrían decirme donde se encuentra el restaurante?- cuando dirigí mi mirada ellos casi me ahogo en el primer instante, disimuladamente traté de calamar mi respiración. Qué maravilla de hombres, uno de ojos esmeralda me miraba con una sonrisa sensual, su cabello cobrizo todo revuelto que le daba un aire juvenil y esos hermosos labios rellenos, un cuerpo proporcional, los brazos no podía verlos ya que estaba en un traje de un azul oscuro y camisa de vestir negra, el otro con una pequeña sonrisa pero no menos sensual, era un poco más bajo que el otro, pero no dejaba de ser alto, su piel era más bronceada y ojos color marrón y cabello negro, iba en traje negro y camisa de vestir gris.

Buenas noches señorita-digo el de ojos esmeralda, su voz era sensual con un marcado acento italiano que te deja sin aire- podríamos mostrarle- dijo este ya que el otro no decía nada.

-Oh no- dije reaccionando al fin- si me indican puedo llegar sin problemas-estaba un poco nerviosa estos hombres me intimidaban un poco. Bueno en realidad bastante.

-Será un placer para ambos escoltarla-dijo el de ojos marrones. Este hablaba muy bien el inglés pero aun así se le notaba el acento italiano. No lo logré decir nada cuando ambos me ofrecieron sus antebrazos para escoltarme. Un tanto tímida agarré a los hombres de sus antebrazos pero aunque tuvieran sus trajes puestos pude sentir una fuerte energía que emanaba de ellos. En silencio caminamos y ellos me guiaban.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- dijo el de ojos esmeralda.

-Mucho gusto Edward, mi nombre es Bella Swan- traté de ser cortés, espero no notaran el temblor de mi voz, sería vergonzoso. Por instinto giré mi cabeza para que el hombre de mi izquierda me dijera su nombre. Este me miraba con la misma pequeña sonrisa.

-Jacob Black. Un placer conocerte Bella, llegamos-dijo terminando la conversación.

Giré para ver, era cierto ya habíamos llegado, los dos inclinaron la cabeza y se fueron. No me dio oportunidad de darles las gracias, pero es que quedé como tonta, con esos ejemplares quien no?

Sin más me di media vuelta y dejé de ver hacia donde iban y me adentré al fino restaurante, este tenía el piso alfombrado de color verde con detalles de flores rojas, el techo de color café con diseños de flores de un color marrón muy oscuro, sospechaba que la persona que diseñó este barco en definitiva le van mucho las flores, no es viajara mucho en cruceros, la verdad no sabía cómo eran los demás. Las mesas estaban decoradas con mantel blanco como la nieve y la vajilla en su lugar todo pulcramente ordenado, el centro de mesa estaba conformado de un pequeño florero de cristal unas flores rosa pastel que parecían recién cortadas que un jardín de que sabe dónde diantres en este barco las cortaban, pero eran hermosas y las sillas eran de marco dorado, el asiento y respaldo eran de color rosa pastel al igual que las pequeñas flores, parecían de esos lugares que se ven en las películas donde las mujeres de alta sociedad toman el té con las arpías de sus amigas, realmente bonito.

Un amable camarero de piel morena, rizos oscuros y sonrisa amable se acercó.

-Buenas noches señorita mi nombre es Joseph y seré su camarero esta noche.

-Buenas noches Joseph-dije dándole un vistazo al menú. La verdad no sabía que eran muchas de las cosas con nombre impronunciables. Opté por el que podía pronunciar.

-Tráeme el Risotto de setas con queso de cabra- algo nuevo, estaba aquí para experimentar- y para acompañar una copa de vino, algo suave, gracias.

-En seguida señorita- dijo llevándose consigo el menú.

Un tiempo después trajo mi orden, el vino estaba espectacular algo suave, la comida no estuvo mal, pero les puedo decir que el queso de cabra no es mi comida favorita. Pedí un pequeño postre, tarta de chocolate.

Después de mi primera cena en el barco, decidí ir al casino ya que quería divertirme un poco antes de ir a la discoteca de este lugar, mañana exploraría por fuera.

Cada vez que iba a un lugar nuevo en este barco me quedaba con la boca abierta, había mesas y mesas de juego, pero debo decir que no soy tan buena en las cartas, de verdad, soy un asco, lo que quedaba era las máquinas traga perras, esas de palanca.

-Es hora de ver cómo va mi suerte- estaba sonriendo.

-Espero que te vaya mejor que a mí- dijeron detrás de mí. Di tal brinco del susto que creo que podía tocar el techo, di un grito ahogado.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte- me dijo el tipo frente a mi riendo- Mi nombre es Dereck.

-Me llamo Isabella, pero llámame bella-dije sonriéndole y quitando mi cara de estreñida, la verdad que se veía tan sonriente y enérgico casi como un torbellino así que me relajé. Era rubio y con ojos azules parecía modelo, tendría tal vez uno treinta años. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos de tela y una camisa de botones- es un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío preciosa- él y yo nos íbamos a llevar bien- y vienes sola?- pero que directo este tipo.

-Mmm, si, vengo sola.

-Si, bueno eso lo notamos en la cena, no te veías muy acompañada- dijo tranquilamente.

-Lo notaron?

-Si bueno, mi pareja Demian, él ahora está en la habitación pero en una hora pasa por mí para ir a la discoteca.

-Oh- entonces a eso se refería- genial, voy a quedarme un rato por acá así puedo acompañarte y tal vez luego me dé una vuelta por la discoteca- dije sentándome en uno de los banquillos altos a frente de una de las máquinas, mientras Dereck se posicionaba a mi lado al frente de otra.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo este sonriente- ya que vamos a estar juntos aquí en el Casino, cuando venga Demian te vas con nosotros a la discoteca.

-Muy bien- la verdad no quería ir sola a la discoteca.

- Enviaré un mensaje de texto a Demian- comenzó a teclear rápida y furiosamente las teclas, de verdad era muy rápido.

-Listo-Digo al finalizar.

Jugamos mientras charlábamos de todo y nada, ellos son de Londres, llevan tres años juntos y Demian lo sorprendió con los boletos para el viaje el día de su tercer aniversario. Me pareció muy romántico por parte de su pareja.

-No se vale, de seguro haces trampa- dijo cansado y bromeando ya que casi no ganaba, al contrario de mí que me estaba haciendo mi pequeña fortuna para gastar en mis vacaciones.

-No seas tonto, esta noche invito los tragos.

-Ah- gritó fuerte- por eso eres mi nueva mejor amiga- dijo sonriente.

Yo solo me reí de su entusiasmo.

-Mira- dijo señalando detrás de mí- ahí viene Demian.

Al darme vuelta vi a un hombre alto de estatura, con paso acompasado, ojos color caramelo, unos jeans ajustados y camisa de botones negra de tres cuartos, si Dereck no me dice que es Demian pensaría que es un modelo, pero ahora sé que no está en el negocio.

-Hola- dijo cuándo se acercó abrazándome y besando mi mejilla, yo le correspondí- tú debes ser bella, la mujer que me ha robado a mi novio.

-Hola Demian, la verdad es que si no lo peleas me lo llevo a Tampa- seguí la corriente, bromeando un poco con él.

Hablando, nos fuimos para la discoteca, bueno ellos me llevaban a rastras, se les veía muy entusiasmados.

Pedimos dos tequilas y un mojito de maracuyá para mí. Bailamos un par de veces hasta que Dereck y Demian se dieron por vencidos estaban cansados y solo siguieron tomando los tequilas.

Estaba bailando sola, no me corté ni un pelo, los chicos estaban al frente mío sentados, hasta que no los pude ver.

Frente a mi estaba Edward Cullen, observándome con aquella sonrisa de horas atrás y comiéndome con la mirada.

-Hola de nuevo extraña-dijo con su voz ronca, susurrando en mi oído.

-Volvemos a vernos- dijo Jacob, detrás de mí, sentía su bulto.

Me muero, me desmayo, que alguien traiga el tanque de oxígeno que no llego a mañana, es mi último día, les agradezco a todos.

Tenía a dos portentos italianos a cada lado, ni en mis mejores sueños y bailaban al ritmo de la música sensual y pegadiza. Con James nunca bailaba, no era su fuerte.

-Te gusta jugar, verdad?-dijo Edward y paré de bailar, a que se refería.


	3. Get Drunk

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es complatemente mía.**

**Nota: Hola hermosas se que las eh dejado abandonadas y por la misma razón viene un capítulo muy largo y hot, hot, hot. Espero que les guste gracias por todo el apoyo.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Podía sentirlos muy cerca, ellos al ver mi confusión se separaron un poco.

-Disculpen, te están molestando Bella?-interrumpió Dereck, al ver su cara tuve que hacer acopio de todos mis esfuerzos para no reírme, estaba tratando de parecer intimidante pero se le veía igual o más nervioso que yo.

-No, solo saludaban. Ellos son mis amigos Dereck y Demian- Los presente, soslayo vi como Demian posaba la mano en la espalda baja de Dereck de manera protectora.

-Nosotros somos Edward Cullen y Jacob Black- contestó el primero y ambos ofrecieron sus manos amistosamente a la pareja.

-Les parece si nos acompañan a nuestro reservado?- preguntó Jacob.

-Nos parece genial- contestó Dareck con una gran sonrisa, poco más y se le parte la cara, idiota.

Si los tenía cerca a ambos mi capacidad mental colapsaría con tanta testosterona italiana. Vi cómo se dieron la vuelta para guiarnos hasta el reservado. Cuando llegamos Edward le hizo señas a la camarera y pedimos los tragos.

-Bueno no puedo soportarlo más, ustedes son pareja?- preguntó Dereck cuándo la camarera se fue dejándonos con los tragos, casi me ahogo con el Martini, pero que directo. Creo que en este punto no sé si puedo ponerme más roja.

-Bella, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Demian mientras daba unas palmaditas en mi espalda.

-Si, gracias-dije más tranquila, Edward y Jacob me observaban divertidos, oh no claro que no son para nada homosexuales. Que descaro el de Dereck, ja.

-No, no somos pareja pero por lo que veo ustedes sí- dijo sonriendo amable Jacob.

Sí, de hecho estamos aquí por nuestro aniversario-respondió un más que contento Demian, al parecer se relajó más. Estuvimos hablando todos un poco y Demian se lanzó en la historia de cómo se conocieron. Decidí que era hora de parar con los tragos ya que estaba achispada.

-Les importa si me llevo a Bella?- la pareja negó efusivamente. Edward me tendió la mano para ir a un lado de la pista, ya que estaba sonando un lento. Tomé su mano un poco nerviosa. Al llegar tomo mi mano y la entrelazó con la de él y acercó mi cuerpo firmemente al suyo.

-No crees que ya estás un poco achipada?- señaló lo obvio, pero no por eso dejó de enojarme.

-Eso que importa, estoy de vacaciones- dije un tanto alterada, pero no era mi intención atacarlo.

-Tranquila, no lo quise decir de esa manera- susurró en mi oído, su aliento cálido rozando mi cuello- vienes sola?

-Sí, son unas vacaciones para- me callé, no iba a decir para que- de transición-finalmente dije.

-Transición?- encarnó su ceja.

-Quería cambiar de ambiente o rutina, como quieras llamarlo. Solo quería algo para mí.

-Ya veo.

-Y tú?

-Yo qué?- me miraron curiosos sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Vienes con alguien? Me refiero a ambos- dije nerviosa.

-No, solos somos Jacob y yo-me reí, fue tan romántico- está bien, eso no sonó muy bien. Solo estábamos por Civitavecchia de negocios y pensamos que nos haría bien un descanso- respondió quitándole importancia.

-Lo siento, pero no me los imagino dos tipos de crucero con tantas personas, me los imagino más con sus amigos ricos en un yate en Saint Tropez en Francia- dije sin poder evitarlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero nos hace bien un cambio, por ejemplo si no hubiésemos venido al crucero, no te habríamos conocido- su voz sonaba tan suave en la última frase y realmente sexi que sentía como se aflojaban mis piernas.

Al terminar la canción regresamos con el grupo, Dereck y Demian se disculparon pero debían irse, ambos estaban muy cansados, ja como que si no supiera que iban a pasárselo de lo lindo haciéndolo como conejos. Antes de que se retiraran, Demian me pasó el número de su celular para hablar por la mañana. Suspiré pensando que yo esta noche iría sola a mi habitación, tal vez me regalaría un buen orgasmo. Oh no, no pienses en orgasmos, no ahora que estás sola con Edward y Jacob. De pronto siento calor, creo que es el lugar, debe ser eso ya que hay muchas personas.

Ay, me están sudando las manos.

-Te sientes bien?-Jacob se acercó provocando más calor del necesario.

.Sí, solo creo que también me iré a descansar- dije como quien no quiere la cosa, pero lo que realmente estaba esperando era llegar a la cabina y que mis dedos se perdieran por mi abertura. No, no pienses en eso ahora. Mi piel hormigueaba.

-Como quieras- Edward se acercó del otro lado- pero sería una lástima- por todos los santos, me tienen acorralada, lentamente tomó mi mano.

-Creo que me voy, buenas noches- dije, pero antes de siquiera levantarme ellos lo hicieron.

-Nos aseguraremos de que llegues bien.

Íbamos los tres en silencio, no era incómodo solo sentía que me iba ahogar con mis propias respiraciones.

-Cuál es el número de habitación?-preguntó Edward.

-Es la 356-milagrosamente contesté de lo más normal, como que si mi cabeza no estaba maquinando escenarios de lo más pervertidos con dos hombre y definitivamente de que mis bragas no iban a crear combustión.

-Me permites tu tarjeta?-

Sin decir nada más le extendí mi tarjeta. Mi vida con James era muy tradicional igual que el sexo y creo que incluso antes de quedar en cinta la monotonía nos había separado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nos diéramos cuenta. No puedo creer que en este preciso momento me sienta tan caliente no solo con uno si no con ambos, me siento por así decirlo, sucia? No sé ahora que lo pienso eso no es, pero tampoco sé que nombre ponerle y bueno creo que ambos están flirteando conmigo como que si no les importara en lo más mínimo compartirme.

Casi se me enredan los pies en ese momento con el último pensamiento, eso es, me quieren en su cama al mismo tiempo y ahora ciento un nudo formándose en mi estómago. Mis ojos se abren como platos, estoy cabreada pero malditamente si esa idea no hace que me moje más. Ahora qué hago?

Recordé a Jacob detrás de mí en la pista y como este presionaba su bulto, la manera en la que Edward me agarró por la cintura presionándome a su cuerpo, la manera en como los dos se acercaban uno a cada lado acorralándome. Han estado jugando sus cartas toda la noche. Estoy acabada, ahora la idea de tener un sándwich italiano no me parece tan descabellada.

-Llegamos- anuncia Jacob. Mierda no me di cuenta que estaba caminando en modo automático o algo así por el estilo. Al menos me sacaron de mis peligrosas y eróticas divagaciones.

-Gracias por acompañarme-y ahora qué hago? No creo que deba decirles, vengan chicos entren y hagan un sándwich de Bella, se burlarían.

Y si son un par de asesinos italianos? No creo, además Demian y Dereck saben que me quedé con ambos. Suspiré para tranquilizarme.

Se miraron entre sí. Recordé las palabras de mamá aunque no estoy muy segura que al decir que la pasara bien y que pensara solo en mí se refiriera que me haga conocer como la zorra del barco que se monta a dos deliciosos especímenes. ¡Por el armario de prima Alice! qué diablos estoy haciendo? Yo no soy así.

-Gustan pasar?- mi boca necesita un filtro, estúpida Bella se suponía que te despedirías no que los invitaras a tomar un buffet de ti. Me hice aun lado, no tenía más opción.

Cuando entraron la cabina se sintió pequeña con este par de grandes hombres. Me encaminé al pequeño balcón con Edward y Jacob pisándome los talones. La brisa en mi cabello me termina de clamar, tomo profundas respiraciones el aroma del mar inundan mis fosas nasales, Al girar mi cabeza veo que ambos están sentados en las dos sillas reclinables que están ubicadas en el balcón.

Edward levanta su mano y me hace una señal para que me acerque, cuando llego junto a él me posa en su regazo y presiona su boca contra la mía, sus labios saben a wiski y a menta, es tan embriagador que me pierdo en ellos, por un momento casi olvido que Jacob está frente a nosotros. Su mano derecha presiona una de mis rodillas y lentamente sube mis vestido, cuando llega a mis muslos me besa nuevamente y le respondo con hambre mientras corre mis bragas y abre mis pliegues vaginales, juega con mi clítoris y mete un solo dedo en mi vagina, suspiro de felicidad.

Cuando saca su dedo lo prueba con verdadero entusiasmo.

-Tan mojada y exquisita, deberías probarla amigo.

No tengo idea pero me empapo más al ver como Jacob se arrodilla delante de ambos y me besa prueba mis labios de tal manera que enciende cada partícula dormida, si es que había alguna. Termina de besarme y Edward recoge mi vestido abriéndome para Jacob que mete dos de sus dedos, Edward me vuelve a besar y quita mi vestido con una rapidez impresionante.

Casi gimoteo cuando Jacob saca sus dedos, noto la erección de Edward en mis nalgas y se levanta conmigo depositándome en la cama, toma mis pezones y juega con ellos alternando entre cada uno chupando, lamiendo y presionando con sus dientes. Al ver a un lado noto como Jacob saca su ropa y queda desnudo tomando su gran miembro y masajeándolo suavemente, se me hace agua la boca, mientras Edward juega con mis pechos bajo mi mano y tomo su miembro que está erguido y orgulloso, aún está con sus pantalones.

Cuando Edward termina conmigo veo como Jacob se sitúa frente a mí y toma mis labios bajando a mi cuello, luego a mi vientre y sin ninguna advertencia toma mis labios vaginales con su boca hasta que abre mis pliegues y juega con mi grande y caliente clítoris. Edward ya está desnudo cuando se hace a un lado mío con su gran erección sobre mis pechos mientras los masajea con ambas manos, sin pena y como poseída lo tomo con mi mano y lo masturbo arriba y abajo presionando un poco, no paro de gemir al sentir la boca de Jacob y ver los gestos de Edward siento como viene mi orgasmo.

-Jacob, voy a llegar al clímax, para.

No lo hizo, me penetro con sus dedos y succionaba mi clítoris rápidamente.

-Hazlo Bella, te queremos escuchar-No me importaron los vecinos de las cabinas al lado o al frente solo pude sentir como el fuego explotaba en mi interior haciéndome convulsionar y a Edward besándome mientras traba de manejar mi respiración.

Rápido Edward se retiró de mi lado y se posición dónde estaba Jacob, vi cómo se ponía un preservativo y jugaba en mi entrada que estaba empapada por mis propios jugos. Jacob se hizo a mi lado.

-Tenías razón amigo, deliciosa- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Tomó mi boca con hambre.

-Estás tan mojada-gruñó sexy Edward penetrándome primero lentamente hasta alcanzar un ritmo rápido haciéndonos gemir.

Al igual que Edward vi como Jacob tenía su erección delante de mí grande y jugosa e igual sin pensarlo lo tomé con mi boca estaba caliente al tacto, quería que los tres acabáramos juntos esta vez.

-Es tan delicioso Bella, sigue chupándolo fuerte- me animó Jacob.

Vi a Edward lo excitado que estaba y como sus ojos estaban oscuros ante la escena, apreté mis muslos sintiendo como culminaba ante un fuerte orgasmo, Jacob sacó su miembro regando su semilla en mis pechos con los ojos cerrados de la excitación y Edward acabando en un sensual gruñido.


	4. ¿Qué hago?

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía.

Lo siento, sé que me perdí por un tiempo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. No olviden dejar comentarios para saber si les va gustando la historia.

* * *

><p>¿Qué hago?<p>

Al acabar Jacob me levantó cuidadosamente y me llevó a la ducha, frotando mi cuerpo con jabón mientras el agua caía por nuestros cuerpos, enjuagándome fue depositando pequeños besos sobre mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi cuello. Puso sus grandes manos sobre mis nalgas para levantarme y enrollé mis piernas alrededor de él…Estoy mojada y mi sexo palpitando nuevamente, Sentí como me penetraba no solo con su miembro sino que también con la mirada.

-Ahora serás mía-dijo roncamente mientras hacía círculos aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas-Oh, vamos bella- yo gemía libremente de nuevo, tocaba su torso y sus pectorales y él con una mano libre tocaba mis pechos.

-Jacob, no puedo más- dije casi sin aliento, el ahora besaba uno de mis pezones…me percaté de un movimiento fuera de la ducha que se encontraba abierta y con la llave cerrada para que no corriera el agua.

Edward estaba de pie fuera de la ducha tomando su miembro y masturbándolo rítmicamente mientras nos observaba continuar con nuestro vaivén, sin antes no podía aguantar eso provocó varias explosiones en mi cuerpo haciéndome vibrar.

Esa imagen tan sensual continuó hasta que vi que Edward lo hacía más fuerte y más rápido, cerrándolo los ojos y lechando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando tuvo su orgasmo seguido por Jacob que es puso su cabeza en mi cuello y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Estiré mis manos mientras despertaba, estaba sola en mi cama, vi la hora en el celular mientras lo desconectaba del cargador, diez de la mañana, debajo de este había una pequeña nota.

"Te esperamos a las 12:30 en el Hall" –E.C & J.B

Suspiré al leer la nota, recordando lo que pasó hace tan solo un par de horas, mi cuerpo disfrutando de la presencia y las caricias de dos hombres, en como culminaron y me hicieron tener dos orgasmos.

-Por suerte no tocaron tu trasero- dije a la nada mientras soltaba una carcajada y es que con solo pensarlo la idea me ruborizaba. James se caracterizaba por ser gentil en la cama, nada alocado, to tradicional.

¿Ir o no ir? Por una parte quiero ir y pasar un rato con ellos, compartir algo más que gemidos y palabras sucias, pero por otra parte no sé…quiero evitarlos, no quiero confundir mi mente, se supone que es un tiempo para mí no para andar jugando de modernita y tener sexo con un hombre que no sé más que su nombre, perdón debo corregirme, con dos hombres que no sé más que sus nombres y ahora las iniciales de lo que se supone son sus apellidos.

¡Maldición! Bien ahora haz encontrado tus neuronas-me regaño mentalmente aún recostada sobre el respaldar de la cama.

Ya tomada la decisión levanté mi trasero de la cómoda cama, hoy estaríamos en Livorno y no pienso quedarme en el barco.

Cepillo mis dientes y termino por hacerme una coleta y voy en busca de un aoutfit practico y deportivo, hoy caminaría mucho explorando Livorno, la verdad no sé dónde ir primero pero ya me las arreglaría, Tal vez llamaría a Dereck y Demian si no están muy ocupados liándose.

Agarro lo necesario para salir de la cabina y como si fuera magia o algún tipo de adivinación mi celular comienza a sonar mientras lo tomo.

-Hola- fue más una pregunta que un saludo.

-Hola preciosa, ya estás de pie?

-Claro, estaba por salir, ya comieron?- pregunto sonriendo.

-No, se nos hizo un poco tarde pero estamos por bajar.

-Bueno, voy bajando, los espero a Demian y a ti para desayunar, te parece?

-Bien, nos vemos dentro de poco- terminó de decir Dereck antes de colgar.

Apresuré un poco mi paso para no atrasarlos, cuando llegué ellos estaban esperándome a un lado de la entrada.

-Buenos días- dije sonriendo- vaya que van preparados- llevaban camiseta, pantalones cortos y vans, Dereck llevaba una cámara canon con su correa negra sosteniéndose del cuello y Demian llevaba una mochila.

-Buenos días linda-dijo dándome un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- Si vamos de excursión, obvio no debe faltar nada.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo dándome un rápido abrazo Demian- Amor, pero ya te dije estamos en Livorno, no en una selva. Trajo repelente para mosquitos!-Exclamó haciendo una cara chistosa.

-Repelente? Vas a ir a acampar a algún lugar fuera de este barco?- pregunté burlándome.

-Ok, admito que el repelente no es una buena idea- dijo rodando los ojos exasperado.

Nos fuimos a desayunar, tomé un café negro con tostadas y huevos revueltos, mientras ellos si tenían cargados sus platos. Sin darme cuenta ya había acabado y estaba terminando mi taza de café.

-Donde vamos primero?-preguntó Demian.

-Preguntemos de alguna excursión.

-Que les parece si rondamos el puerto, creo que no nos da tiempo, ya las excursiones deben haber partido-opiné.

-Buena idea Bella-dijo Dereck finalmente para levantarnos. Demian tomó su mano suavemente para caminar en dirección a la salida.

Recorrimos por al menos dos horas los locales cercanos y no tan cercanos al puerto, compré un par de souvenirs para mis padres. Livorno era asombroso sus calles, su estructura y el ambiente cálido de las personas que nos sonreían al caminar.

Estaba pensando que comprarle a Lucie, no creo que un souvenir le haga gracia, más adelante le compraré algo para Lu.

-Estoy realmente cansada- dije frotando el cuello con mis manos.

Es hermoso explorar, pero tremendamente agotador- apuntó Dereck mientras se recostaba en el respaldar de la silla.

-Benvenuto, posso serviré qualcosa?- preguntó una joven mesera con una sonrisa que encandila a cualquiera. Yo sonreía para que no se diera cuenta de que no le entendía.

-Si per favore, tre coke con ghiaccio- me reí un poco al escuchar las atropellas palabras en italiano de Demian, al menos el si entendió algo más que Benvenuto.

La mesera asintió y se fue en busca del pedido. Estábamos sentados en una pequeña terraza de una cafetería local y rústica.

Luego de terminar los refrescos nos fuimos al barco a ducharnos rápidamente ya que la final si habíamos conseguido una pequeña excursión para visitar el Museo Casa de Dante y estaba en Florencia como a una hora de Livorno.

Ya listos fuimos a buscar al encargado de la excursión y nuestro traductor, estaba esperándonos en una van, ya habían otras cuatro personas ubicados en los asientos era una pareja con sus hijos adolescentes, la pareja nos sonrió, el chico estaba escuchando música con los audífonos puestos y la chica tecleando algún mensaje en su celular.

El museo estaba ubicado entre La Piazza dei Donati y El Covento San Martino, al bajar de la van me quedé viendo la fachada del edificio que a pesar de ser viejo se alzaba imponente con sus paredes de ladrillo y el tejado gastado por el paso del tiempo, aun lado de las puertas de madera habían varias banderas y en el centro un letrero rojo rezaba "MUSEO CASA DI DANTE"

El primer nivel exhibía documentos de la niñez y juventud del afamado poeta.

-No sabía que tenían tanta información- exclamó Dereck suavemente mientras ojeaba por encima de las vitrinas que resguardaban los documentos.

-Por algo se llama Casa Museo de Dante, no lo crees?- obvió Demian.

Subimos al segundo nivel siguiendo el trayecto de los documentos que ahora hablaban a cerca de la condena al destierro.

Era increíble como había también estatuillas y trajes de la época y en el tercer nivel terminaban con la época adulta y reproducciones de distintos artistas que plasmaban la vida de Dante en diferentes etapas de su vida como mejor lo sabían hacer, con el lienzo.

-Es hora de irnos, aún nos falta regresar y el barco zarpa a las siete de la noche- dejo Demian.

Comprobé la hora en el celular, eran las cinco.

-Tienes razón- digo exhausta.

-Bien, volvamos- Dereck me llevaba ya que por poco y arrastraba los pies.

- Bella?-estaba mirándome con su cara iluminada…oh no! Es la misma cara que hace mi prima Alice cuando se le ocurren sus grandiosas ideas que implican que yo termine involucrada- bella, princesita- hay no, ese tono no… Señoras y señores así es como termino implicada.

-Dime- dije evitando hacer que mi cara se deformara en una mueca.

-Que parece si luego de la cena vamos a la piscina?

-Piscina?- repetí como boba, la verdad no era una idea tan desagradable después de todo, es más, estaba entusiasma.

Saben, luego de la sesión de sexo de anoche y la caminata de hoy estoy exhausta, esa piscina podría relajar mis músculos y articulaciones. No puede ser, ja! he estado tan ocupada que no me habían pensado en aquellos dos italianos y el paltón que les di. ¿Con qué cara los voy a ver? Hoy escapé del almuerzo, pero el barco no es tan grande. Ahora que lo pienso yo me como la cabeza y para ellos debió ser otra noche de sexo y me lo querían agradecer con un almuerzo, grandes noticias, les ahorré la posible incomodidad.

-¡No reacciona! Y si le doy una cachetada?-gritaba Dereck desesperado mientras me zarandeaba por los hombros.

Parpadeé varias veces confundida, mientras despertaba de mi letargo.

-Ah?- fue lo único que dije después.

-Maldita sea, al fin reaccionaste, un poco más y te surtía esa cara bonita a cachetadas a ver si volvías, donde andabas?- dijo molesto pero más que eso intrigado.

-en que mundo estabas Bella?- preguntó Demian burlón sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa y yo. Bueno yo me puse roja a más no poder.

Oh no!- exclamó Dereck tapando su boca con una mano de manera dramática, mientras se sentaba a un lado mío en la van. Al parecer las otras personas aún no habían llegado.

-Ahora qué Dereck?- dije exasperada.

-Que pasó anoche? No te lo habíamos preguntando antes.

- y tiene que ser justamente ahora?

-Déjala tranquila, Dereck- lo regañó Demian. Toma por chismoso, le sonreí con suficiencia- más tarde nos dirá y si no se lo sacaremos- dijo divertido.

-Pero que chismosos! Dios los hace y ellos se juntan, verdad?

Ambos empezaron a reírse y el interrogatorio terminó cuando llegaron las personas que faltaban.

El resto del viaje fue puro silencio ya que todos estábamos cansados.

* * *

><p>Esto fué el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos en la historia, realmente me animan mucho cuando me llegan sus mensajes *.*<p> 


End file.
